Drabble Collection
by Teneriol
Summary: The various drabbles based on one noun and one verb per drabble. Written during the bored hours of Math Class. Contains Crack. Lots of it.
1. Drabble 1 102109

Drabble 10/21/09

Noun: Platypus

Verb: Slash(ed)

* * *

"I want to see the platypus."

"Say it again!"

"I want to see the platypus."

"Haha! Again!"

"I want to see the platypus."

"Yaaaay!"

"I really do though…"

"Haha, okay."

The couple walked through the zoo archway, hand in hand, as they discussed what exactly was to be seen at the lovely San Diego Zoo. Hok, in his American naivety, had never been there and wanted to see the most random creatures he could fathom: a panther, whose fur looked pitch purple; the azula bird from Africa; and a platypus. Eriol didn't bother asking why he wanted to see those out of everything else found at the zoo – she just grinned and nodded. So they attempted to follow a map to "Australia" to find the strange marsupial when they became sidetracked. Well… Hok got a little distracted, because they were having a tiny dance-off by the funnel cakes and he really just couldn't control himself. He smoked the bored co-workers and won a free funnel cake for himself and his lady. Because that's what's up!

"Seriously, this is ahmazing! But where are the platypuses? Platypi? What's the plural of that?" Hok asked, randomly.

"I have no clue. Could you cut off a piece? I want to feed the pigeons," Eriol replied.

As Hok picked up his very plastic, malleable knife, a massive wind came out of absolutely nowhere and caused his hand to slip and the knife to, instead, run over the tip of his finger.

"Ow! I've slashed my finger!" Hok exclaimed. It really wasn't all that bad, but the Japanese man had a super low tolerance and just wanted to complain. Eriol, exasperated, took her main squeeze to the small nurses' office where he sat, sucking his finger like a little six-year-old. He noticed that Eriol had 'gone to the bathroom' for like 20 minutes and stood up to go look for her. He saw her with another man, walking towards him with a huge bundle in his arms. The bundle was moving. Ew…

"Um…mahal, what's that?" Hok asked Eriol, eyeing the strange bundle.

"A present. I wanted you to feel better, but you only get to play with it for a few minutes; it needs to go back to its pond," Eriol answered, with a grin.

The man lifted the bundle in his arms and placed a platypus on Hok's lap. It could have been the strangest situation either Hok or Eriol had been in, but they didn't care. They were just that awesome.


	2. Drabble 2 Halloween

Drabble -- 10/31/09 (Halloween)

Noun: Big Rig

Verb: Drink

* * *

"We are never doing this again."

"Aww, Hok, I don't think it's that bad. It kind of…suits you?"

"Shut up. Whose idea was this?"

"Hirano's. I'm pretty sure he rigged all of the suggestions. Why else would Steve end up in a koala suit?"

Annette smiled, tuning out the rest of Hok and Eriol's conversation, as she glanced over at the martial artist who was trying to hit on a pretty Asian but failing miserably because he had on that really stupid outfit. She scanned the room, glancing at all of her other friends in their Halloween attire; she in her elf outfit, her beau dressed as a spy, and a few group costumes. Victor, Hirano, Dom, and Aris were the Ninja Turtles, while Lydia and Andy were a dead couple and Ashley was dressed as Michael Jackson. Eriol stood off to the side, in a white outfit with fairy wings, next to Hok, who looked miserable in his costume. Oil-stained ripped jeans, paired with a dirty tank, a mesh cap and five o'clock shadow completed his trucker look. He glanced at his lovely lady and, felling gross, stalked off.

"Ryan, can I have a Smirnoff? I need a drink…," he said, approaching the mentioned.

Ryan, who dressed up as Hirano and was just shirtless, chuckled and pointed towards the refrigerator. Eriol, in the meantime, went outside to check on her plans.

"Hey, Hok! Ho-Ku-To! Get your Japo-English booty over here. Eriol has something for you!" Annette called a little while later.

Hok looked up, surprised, which just made the dirty make-up clump on his face. He looked really gross. Eriol, in her pretty white fairyness, poked her head in the door and spoke up.

"I know you really hate your costume, but I wanted you to feel a little better and fit more into the character. Every trucker needs a big rig, so I talked to my uncle so you could borrow the best."

"Oh, there is no way, Eriol," Annette said, incredulously.

"Haha, oh yes," Eriol replied with a sly grin.

Hok ran outside only to see the grill of Optimus Prime, straight off the Paramount studio, staring at his face. He whipped around to hug his woman, but Eriol stepped back – seeing as she wanted to keep her white blouse white – but blew him a kiss instead. Everyone cracked up when he ran around the side of the truck and tripped.

"He shouldn't have had that drink…"


End file.
